


Is It Party Time?

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie gets an invitation for a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Party Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff with Jack, Ianto, Stephanie and Ifan. Belated Birthday Wishes to [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)**cjharknessgirl**. I hope you like it, sweetie. *HUGS*

Title: Is It Party Time?  
Series: Time After Time  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Ifan Harkness-Jones; Mentioned: Gwen, Tosh and Owen  
Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Jack, Ianto and all things Torchwood. Nope, unfortunately not me, 'cause I'd treat the characters better.  
Warning: Implied past MPREG, slash, extreme fluff, some angst. Maybe one or two bad words - maybe implication of an adult situation (blame Jack!)  
Summary: Stephanie gets an invitation for a Halloween party.  
Notes: Just a little fluff with Jack, Ianto, Stephanie and Ifan. Belated Birthday Wishes to [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/). I hope you like it, sweetie. *HUGS*  
Beta by the wonderful [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/).

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!

“Daddy! Taddy!” five-year-old Stephanie Harkness-Jones exclaimed, running toward her parents when they came to pick her up from her play date. “I wanna go to the costume party!”

Little two-year-old Ifan Harkness-Jones, who had been nestling against his daddy’s chest, perked up. Clapping his hands as his sister joined them, he looked at Jack. “YAY! I wanna costoom too!”

Ianto stared down at his daughter, who currently hugged his legs and looking up at him. “You do?” he asked. “Now which costume party would that be?”

Jack ruffled their son’s dark curly hair, chuckling. “You don’t even know what it’s about, bud.”

Stephanie pulled away from Ianto enough to rummage through her rucksack and pulled out a multi-colored envelope. “Mary’s party. On Halloween.”

“Oh, that party,” Ianto exclaimed, taking the envelope from the little girl, smiling down at her.

Ifan hugged Jack, rubbing his cheek against his daddy’s. “Still wanna go.”

Jack chuckled, as he rubbed the toddler’s back and peered over Ianto’s shoulder as the younger man removed the equally colorful invitation from the envelope.

“You can go too, Ifan,” Stephanie said, smiling up at her little brother.

The toddler released one of his arms from around Jack’s neck to reach down toward her. “I go costoom too?”

She grasped her brother’s hands in hers. “Yep. Me and you.”

Ifan started to kick his feet excitedly, which ended up kicking Jack, one kick coming too close to an area best not kicked as he exclaimed another “YAY!”

Jack jumped, and realized he almost released his hold on his son. “Ifan! Careful, you crazy little man,” he exclaimed while getting a firm hold on him.

“Oops!” Ifan covered his mouth and stared at Jack with his wide ice blue eyes.

Jack laughed and kissed the boy’s button nose. “Just be careful, little man.”

“Sowwy.”

“Right.” Jack grinned at his son. “How about putting you down for a bit? You’re not as small as you used to be, tiny mite.” Ifan giggled as Jack set him on his feet. He toddled the few feet between him and Stephanie to hug her. Jack looked back at Ianto, who had already read the invitation. “What’s it say?”

“That we’re all invited,” Ianto replied, handing the invite to Jack. “There’s to be a children’s party for all of Mary’s friends, and another for the parents, to make it a family event. Of sorts, I suppose.”

Jack read the invite. “Costumes optional for adults, huh?” he asked. “But it’s a must for the kids.”

“I was assuming we would be talking the kids out of dressing like Weevils and Hoix again sometime soon, so dressing them up is not a problem.”

Jack nodded. “I’m not sure about us dressing up,” he replied thoughtfully. “C’mon kids, Taddy and I thought we’d go to the park a while before we go home for dinner.”

“YAY!” Stephanie clapped, with Ifan following her. She took Ifan by his hand. “Come along, Ifan.”

Jack watched as the two children ran ahead of them.

“Don’t go too far, and no running,” Ianto reminded them.

“Sorry, Taddy,” Stephanie called out, looking back at her father. She set a skipping pace that Ifan was able to keep.

Ianto laughed, shaking his head. “Not that I’m going to force you into dress up, but what’s your reason?” he asked Jack as the Captain took his hand and they started to follow their children.

“Oh well, you know… I’m not too keen on sharing our bedroom life with the neighbors,” Jack remarked nonchalantly.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and stared at Jack. “Only because I insist on it,” he scoffed. At Jack’s indignant sputtering, he started to laugh. “I know, Jack. I know it’s not the way it used to be all those years ago. But even back then, I knew for all the flirting you did, it was only me you loved.” He lifted their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Jack’s hand. “And you still flirt like a madman, including some aliens.”

“Only the ones who are here not to destroy us,” Jack replied with a teasing grin. “But it’s only you, Ianto. It had been since… well, since the first time I returned from the Doctor.”

“I know. I was just teasing you. You’re so easy to rile up.”

Jack chuckled. “We’re two of a kind then,” he remarked with a grin.

They entered the park, watching as their two children ran ahead to the roundabout. They sat on a bench close by and Jack easily slipped his arm across Ianto’s shoulders, holding him close. “Do you remember that Halloween party Gwen threw?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “It was fun for a while, but she should know better than mixing Torchwood with her outside life.”

Jack laughed. “It was already on the way to becoming a disaster when Rhys’ mother got drunk and started in on his family, but who would have thought that the Rift had deposited an alien artifact in her backyard and under Brenda’s foot. I mean, yes, we’re Torchwood, but what were the odds?”

“I figure eventually it was bound to happen. But the last thing we needed was a psychic hypnosis device to end up in Brenda Williams’ hands,” Ianto stated, chuckling at the memories.

Jack rested his head against Ianto’s, lost in memories of the past as he watched Stephanie and Ifan on the roundabout. “What about those UNIT costume parties?”

“The masquerade balls gave me the feeling of what it would be like attending a ball on another world inhabited by many races and species from across the galaxy,” Ianto replied. “Turns out it wasn’t so far off from the balls during Canivale on Delaryos when I was old enough to go with my parents.”

“You enjoy that, don’t you?” Jack chuckled, nuzzling Ianto’s cheek. “All those double memories of yours.”

“Yes. I do,” Ianto admitted.

“I guess it makes you feel more like a smartass then.” Jack yelped as Ianto nipped his cheek. “Sorry! I mean more like the genius you are!”

“That’s more like it,” Ianto laughed. “Are we going to accept then?”

“Sure. Putting the kids in costume is no big deal. I think Ifan doesn’t remember his costume last year,” Jack stated.

“He had just turned one, Jack. Even I don’t remember my first birthday or anything around that time.”

“That’s ‘cause it was so long ago,” Jack teased.

“You’re asking for it, you know. I think I’m going to have to ask if Seleny and Livvy wouldn’t mind taking our devil spawn for tomorrow for the night.”

Jack grinned wickedly. “I guess that means I shouldn’t apologize then?”

“We’ll have to counter offer with a night that we’ll take Owen for them,” Ianto pointed out.

“We can do that. No problems with that little guy.” Jack smiled warmly. “Imagine that, Owen Harper has a child after everything.”

“I can see Owen in him.” Ianto chuckled. “I only wish I could say that I wish I could have seen Gwen’s face learning her daughter was impregnated with Owen’s sperm, but unfortunately we got to see that.”

Jack laughed. “Oh, it wasn’t funny at the time, so I’m glad we can laugh about it. And then there’s Owen and Tosh.” Jack pulled Ianto close again. “I’m so glad that they’re all still in our lives somewhat.” He turned his head to kiss Ianto tenderly. “And I’m so happy to have you with me, raising our children.”

Ianto returned the smile. “So am I.” He lightly kissed Jack back. “Right. So we’ll need to get those two to figure out what they want to be for Halloween, and we have a while to change our minds on no costumes for ourselves.”

“Not changing my mind. Unless we’re talking our private party in our bedroom that night,” Jack insisted. Raising an eyebrow, with a wicked gleam in his sparkling blue eyes, he added, “Maybe tomorrow, if you really want to get into the punishing me bit.”

Ianto pulled back and studied Jack. “I will consider it. But you won’t find out until it’s time.”

“Taddy! Daddy!” Stephanie called out, running over to Ianto and Jack, pulling Ifan along. “We want to go on the swings.”

“You take Stef and I take Ifan first time around?” Jack asked.

“Okay.”

Jack and Ianto allowed their children to drag them over to the swings.


End file.
